1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device for cooling an electronic component, such as an integrated circuit package. The heat dissipation device includes a bracket facilitating assembly thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), comprise numerous circuits operating at high speed and generating substantial heat. Under most circumstances, it is necessary to cool the CPUs in order to maintain safe operating conditions and assure that the CPUs function properly and reliably. In the past, various approaches have been used to cool electronic components. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of a CPU to remove the heat therefrom.
A typical heat dissipation device generally comprises a base for absorbing heat from an electronic component mounted on a printed circuit board, a fin assembly soldered on the base, and a bracket engaged with the base for mounting the base onto the printed circuit board. The base absorbs heat from the electronic component and transfers the heat to the fin assembly, whereupon the heat dissipates into the ambient air. The bracket is fixed to the base by screws. It is necessary to use a screwdriver or other tool to manipulate the screws. Therefore it is inconvenient for the heat dissipation device to be assembled.
Accordingly, what is needed is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the above-mentioned problems and shortcomings.